Solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used in various lighting products and lighting components for commercial and personal applications. Advantages of using LED lighting products include both increased energy savings and product lifetimes. For example, when LEDs are used as the light source in consumer products such as table and floor lamps, the lamps advantageously consume less energy than lamps using conventional filament light bulbs and even compact fluorescent light (CFL) bulbs. LED lighting products can be manufactured and marketed to consumers for replacing the standard A19 sized filament and CFL light bulbs. The A19 bulb is a standard, 2⅜ inch diameter pear-shaped light bulb most commonly used in household lighting products. One problem with current A19 equivalent light bulbs using LEDs is that the light emission is concentrated at top of the bulb. That is, the light is not multi or omnidirectional, but rather, light is mainly emitted from the top of the bulb only. This can make doing normal household activities, such as cleaning, reading, writing, or working at a computer more difficult to perform as surfaces below the bulb may not be illuminated and may be difficult to see. In addition, such products can require several soldered contacts and/or soldered electrical components which can increase manufacturing times.
Thus, a need remains for remote component devices, systems, and methods that are easy to manufacture, easy to use, and have improved, multidirectional lighting.